Precious Misunderstanding
Alternate title: It's a Date! This is a fanfic written by Enigma. Please do not use any content on this page unless you are Nugget. Brief oneshot shipfic I had written for our characters Raccoon and Brisk! The second most powerful couple in the TATA universe ;3c (This isn't necessarily canon!!! This is just something I made for fun that Ice can draw inspiration from if she so desires.) About a sweet little communication mistake before all h*ck its the fan! Written back on January 19th, 2019 The furniture clattered and creaked. The echoes from the house almost gave the impression of a frantic daylight burglary. With a terribly loud yelp, Raccoon’s rushing around the house finally caught up with them, and they tripped, bonking their chin and biting their tongue. After a few moments, they scrambled back to their feet, putting the end table back in place and running off to the washroom. There was something much more important on Raccoon’s mind. With a cheeky grin they started to giggle quietly. They had their bandana in paw and entered the room, staring with wide eyes at themself in the mirror. The room didn’t have any windows, so Raccoon briefly wished for the fiery breath that the previous owner of this home must have had. They squinted through the dark, however, and adjusted their bandana across their mane, adjusting it ever so gently. Their paws were shaking, though, and the rise of excitement trembled up their claws. The knot was loose and bound to break at any moment, but they had considered it good enough. The meticulously claw writing burned in their mind and Raccoon couldn’t help but bounce back through the abandoned home. They felt giddy and scrambled back into the living area to retrieve the note, just to read it over one last time. ::To Raccoon, :I have rounds to run through Possibility, in search of your dearest ‘sister.’ :Meet me in front of Maple’s home, a morning after you receive this. If you cannot attend, I ask of you to write me back where you believe that Maple may visit in Possibility. :I know you know her well, so I greatly hope you will attend me on these rounds. :I will see you on that date. Fair winds. ::Brisk. It took Raccoon all night to read it properly, as Brisk’s handwriting seemed so small and rushed. The initial excitement of receiving a letter from the elegant IceWing made it hard to read through the bouncing joy too. They took a deep breath, hoping to compose themself just for a minute before meeting her. But they couldn’t help but feel giddy and excited to see her again. They doubted that Maple was in too much trouble anyway. They were a bit glad that Brisk was concerned for her, thought! Maybe it’s because she knows how much she means to me! A hopeful voice in the back of their mind seemed to take front seat in their mind whenever Brisk was involved. I will see you on that date, Raccoon read again. They flushed and they smiled with their teeth. “What am I going to do with myself,” they sighed. “Just wait until Maple gets back. She’s gonna love this.” They settled themself down long enough to leave, letter in paw, and head off to Maple’s house. They exited the empty building through the back, weaving their way through the alleys and streets. It was just about early enough for dragons to just be getting up. It helped that Raccoon didn’t sleep last night out of excitement. They took a short detour through the markets and took for themself a kiwi and spotted the flower stands. With a flustered impulse, they snuck up, smelling the flowers, and swiping an orange speckled lily when the vendor turned to greet some early rising RainWings. They ducked their head and ran off to Maple’s house, jumping over a few fences through small gardens and yards. They finally slowed when they saw their sister’s house up ahead. From where they stood, Raccoon felt their heart drop with a nervous beat that Brisk hadn’t shown up. Moving forward, they spotted her, looking impatiently at the doorway. She seemed to be in a huff, mumbling something to herself and thrashing her tail. She held up a fist to frantically knock on the door again. She was right to assume Raccoon would be inside if they saw the letter, considering it had been sent to Maple’s mail. Raccoon just made a habit of stealing her mail while she was away. “Hello!” Raccoon called, coming up from behind her. It didn’t come off as well as they wanted to, considering the flower in their mouth. Brisk snapped around and narrowed her eyes, mane rising. With a bristling breath of frosty breath, as if it were cold, she nodded. “Raccoon,” she said softly. “Don’t wear it out!” They smiled and gestured with their head, fishing for her to ask about their gift. She sighed, “I expected you’d be sooner. I planned to cover as much as town as possible.” She furrowed her brows. “And what’s that for?” Raccoon pranced up to her and simply said, “You, of course!” They felt their cheeks warm when they saw her skeptical gaze, but she wrinkled her nose a bit. Raccoon hoped it was flattery. “If you don’t like it,” they said, after taking it in their paw, “One of the places I thought about passing by was the markets! So let me know what your favorite flower is!” They stretched out their paw to hand the lily to Brisk and she started at it and the mutt for a few moments. She was obviously at a loss of words at their chivalry! After a few more moments, she finally quietly said, “Thaaaank you.” She hesitantly took the lily from their paw and put it in the open side of her bag. Raccoon nodded with a smile and Brisk dusted her talons. “Okay. So where was it you thought about going now?” They scuffed the ground and cried, “Oh yes!” They swiveled around and Raccoon finally gestured with a paw, “We can head off to the market first! Get you your other flower if you wanted it!” Brisk huffed and shook her head quickly. “One is quite enough.” Raccoon sensed the irritation laced in her voice as she prodded off. Head lowered and neck craned. Raccoon frowned for a moment, and bounded to catch up. “Sorry that I took so long, Brisk. I suppose I shouldn’t have taken so long going through the market.” “Perhaps,” Brisk simply responded, obviously not looking for a conversation. They walked in silence for a few moments and Raccoon spoke up again. “Moons, I’m so nervous, I’m sorry! Do you want to get breakfast somewhere together? We won’t find Maple on an empty stomach!” Brisk gave Raccoon a look. It wasn’t hostile, although they were sure she was trying to pull that sort of expression. Her expression had softened, into a state of true confusion at this point. Raccoon smiled at the bright dark eyes that reflected at them. She really does have beautiful eyes… They smiled at her. Brisk finally said something now, at a halt. “Raccoon, what do you think this is?” “A date! You said in your letter!” Brisk stared at them, and finally barked a guffaw. “You think this search for Maple was intended to be a date?” They nodded frantically. “Well yeah!” They made a gesture. “Maple always shows up eventually. I thought that your interest in her all of a sudden was a way to talk to me more!” They took a breath and thought. “Now that I think about it, that doesn’t sound completely right but… why else would you be so worried about her? You two don’t seem to like each other all that much.” Brisk went quiet. She broke eye contact from the mutt and tried to avert her face, hiding her expression. She was obviously trying to pull her eyes into a furrowed, fierce glare. At the ground, however. But her face was soft and she looked a bit unsure. Raccoon fluffed their mane and sat down, letting her stand to think. Brisk opened her mouth to say something and closed it again. She sighed, wrinkling her nose and attempting to growl. “Raccoon, this isn’t what you think. You don’t know Maple the way I --!!!” She cleared her throat and frowned, clutching a talon on her red cloak. No… it was a cardigan, wasn’t it? When Raccoon glanced at it they noticed it was trembling. Their ears lowered and they took a few breaths. Brisk was lashing her tail. Raccoon reached forward and hesitated. “Can… I see the flower?” Raccoon asked. Brisk bared her teeth at them. Her lips curled back down and she groaned a sigh. “Go on. Take your foolish plant,” she gestured with her free talon. Raccoon smiled. They took the flower from her back and clipped the long stem with their teeth. Brisk glanced over at them and Raccoon gently reached over with the flower. Brisk flinced, arching her neck again, and Raccoon froze. “I’m sorry! Do you mind…?” They gestured and she seemed a bit lost in thought, talking to herself, inaudibly. Raccoon tilted their head and went ahead to put the flower in her mane. Over her horn, Raccoon positioned the flower nicely with surprisingly delicate movements. Brisk stared at Raccoon. She snorted and felt the flower for where it was. “You’re strange…. No wonder you flocked to that hybrid.” Brisk sighed. She put her head up and composed herself, brushing off her cardigan. “You look very nice in that!” Raccoon gestured and Brisk froze. She glanced down and stared at Raccoon again. They wished they could read her better. They wished this really was a date! “Thank you,” she breathed, turning off and darting down the alley towards the street. Raccoon flinced. “Wait!” Brisk looked back, eyes distant. “Aren’t we looking for Maple?” “Change of plans. Thank you for your help. I won’t ask you of anything else.” With that, she darted off, into the traffic of new dragons. Her height and cardigan let Raccoon watch her for a few moments before she vanished in the crowd. They stared at the stem they snapped off for her. They took a deep breath, a new feeling rising inside of them, making them shake. Something’s wrong…. Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Romance)